Novo Mundo
by Nabeshin Ayanami
Summary: Lembranças de uma Conselheira em um mundo em reconstrução depois do Terceiro Impacto...


O entardecer em Tokyo-3 era sempre meio tristonho.

Pelo menos, era essa a minha opinião.

Costumava haver um mirante de onde era possível observar toda a cidade, e a Misato gostava de ir para lá toda vez que a cidade ia se reerguer, especialmente depois de uma batalha; ela dizia que isso acalmava o espí­rito. "É a cidade que nós salvamos", ela sempre dizia.

O pôr-do-sol lançava suas cores alaranjadas e avermelhadas sobre a cidade, e elas eram refletidas pelos prédios que subiam, surgindo do solo. A visão era, sem dúvida, impressionante - mas eu nunca parei para admirá-la. Ironicamente, agora que sinto saudades daquele lugar, já não posso mais visitá-lo.

Tudo mudou desde aquela época - e muito. Eu mudei. Tudo era mais simples então - apesar de serem tempos conturbados. Duvido que aqueles dois tivessem idéia da responsabilidade que carregavam - mas, de qualquer maneira, tal coisa não era algo que se deveria exigir de garotos de 14 anos de idade. Mas pior que eles era eu. Arrogante e presunçosa, eu achava que fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo e do que estava por vir.

Quanta ingenuidade. Afinal de contas, eu também não passava de uma garota de 14 anos...

Surpreendentemente, foi o Shinji que me mostrou o quanto eu estava errada. Mesmo sem saber, ele me mostrou o caminho; um caminho que eu estava predestinada a percorrer solitária.

Poucas lembranças restaram daquele dia fatídico - e, ainda assim, elas são vagas e confusas. A que mais freqüentemente me visita em sonhos é a daquele violento ataque contra o Geofront, praticamente inesperado por todos - exceto o Comandante, é claro...

Ikari Gendou, de alguma maneira, sempre sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Tudo. Ele soubera quando o governo japonês enviara um espiÃ£o para se infiltrar na NERV. Ele soubera desde sempre que os Evangelions tinham outro propósito, além de combater os Anjos. Ele sabia e, provavelmente, estava esperando por um ataque ao Geofront. Essa era a sua deixa.

Dizer que ele era calculista é pouco - ele era simplesmente maquiavélico. Ele tinha arquitetado tudo aquilo com um único propósito: reaver a única coisa à qual jamais dera algum valor.

O Destino, aparentemente, não deixa de ter um certo senso de ironia: Gendou só conseguiu o que queria graças ao filho que sempre rejeitou.

De qualquer maneira, no entanto, as conseqüências foram trágicas. Toda a população da Terra morreu naquele dia; menos de um milésimo retornou. Eu estava lá, no Novo Despertar. Eu vi as pessoas se levantando, olhando em volta, se perguntando o que havia acontecido.

Essa visão ficou gravada indelevelmente na memória de todos que presenciaram aquele momento: em uma planície imensa, sob a noite mais límpida que já houvera no mundo, algumas centenas de milhares de pessoas repousavam e, uma a uma, despertavam para o novo mundo que as aguardava. Uma nova chance havia sido oferecida à Humanidade. Dependia de nós reconstruir o mundo destruído.

Não houve pânico, nem euforia. Não houve discussões, nem discursos eloqüentes para a grande multidão que se aglomerava ali; não era necessário. Houve um breve período em que todos permaneceram no mais profundo silêncio, em respeito àqueles que já não estavam mais entre nós, apenas observando a arrebentação das ondas do mar.

O mundo que já houve não existe mais. Das cidades de antigamente já não há nem vestígios, nem de toda a tecnologia que um dia o Homem dominou; tudo foi reiniciado desde o princípio. No entanto, as pessoas não dependem disso - elas mostram a sua força e a sua coragem, recebem o que o mundo tem a oferecer de braços abertos e aproveitam ao máximo. De alguma maneira, todas as pessoas de Antes ainda estão vivas dentro de cada um de nós no Depois.

O Mundo agora é novo e inexplorado - a fauna e a flora são tão diferentes de antes que alguns dos primeiros a ter trabalho a fazer foram biólogos e os cientistas de áreas ligadas à biologia, que passaram a estudar a nova biosfera para que pudéssemos saber do que nos alimentar. Logo depois, físicos, engenheiros e demais representantes das ciências exatas se puseram a trabalhar numa maneira de construir nossas habitações e ferramentas. Aos poucos, foram surgindo funções para cada tipo de especialidade, e cada um teve que reciclar os próprios conhecimentos de maneira a aplicá-los de maneira construtiva.

A necessidade de governo logo se impôs: conflitos surgem naturalmente entre as pessoas. Felizmente, no entanto, não houve nenhum momento em que a resolução desses conflitos se deu de maneira traumática ou violenta; de fato, eu, meu filho e Asuka parecemos ser os únicos a se lembrarem de algum tipo de guerra ou conflito violento; todos os demais parecem nunca ter tido conhecimento de tal coisa, e parecem não estar interessados nisso. É como se simplesmente não conseguissem compreender o conceito. Como se isso não bastasse, todos estão envolvidos em algum tipo de trabalho, de maneira que todos têm muito a perder. Eu me sinto... perturbada com isso, mas a paz de espírito que vejo nos rostos das pessoas desanuvia meus pensamentos. Espero que continue assim. O mundo parece agora uma colméia: cada um tem consciência da sua tarefa e a executa; ninguém trabalha por dinheiro, mas simplesmente pelo bem comum. É uma sociedade utópica, e é isso que me preocupa. Se essa preocupação tem fundamento, só o tempo dirá.

Não há religião, exceto talvez pela adoração que todos sentem pelo mar. Freqüentemente as pessoas vão à praia olhar para o horizonte, e para ouvir os conselhos da arrebentação.

Eu me sento na praia e, ao olhar para o horizonte, vejo a paisagem de Tokyo-3, há muito desaparecida...

Shinji e Asuka se casaram desde o início. Me deram dois "netos" que eu adoro.

Não sei se devo realmente chamá-los de netos. Eu fui Yui Ikari e, de certa forma, Shinji é meu filho, mas não sou apenas isso. Eu também fui Rei Ayanami. Tenho vivido hÃ¡ quinze anos como uma pessoa só, mas que já teve duas vidas.

Não sei o que aconteceu com Gendou, no entanto, mas tenho a firme impressão de que ainda nos reencontraremos.

A vida segue em frente e, enquanto constroem o futuro, ficou para mim a tarefa de indicar o caminho. E assim faço, seguindo os conselhos do Mar.


End file.
